


Parent Teacher Conferences

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Swearing, Teacher AU, and as a teacher I am more in love now, edit by the wonderful ThatBohoFemme, i found out Hangman was a teacher, not really meet cute, teacher adam page, teacher shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Adam Page was a young high school teacher. He was new at this, but he tried to keep his hope high. Except with that one student. That kid was a fucking dick. And Adam could bet his parent was the same damn way.
Relationships: adam page/jon moxley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Parent Teacher Conferences

Parent teacher conferences were such a hassle for parents and teachers alike. Too many parents just didn’t participate and those who did were the parents of students who didn’t really need to. Their kids were well behaved and doing fine in class.

Because that was a problem many teachers saw, that (not all but) many students who struggled with behavior or struggled with grades had parents who didn’t put themselves in their child’s life as much as the super high achievers. They don’t, whether by choice or not -usually not. Usually, they were people working 2 jobs each to make rent money or people who immigrated and didn’t really grasp how American schools worked or didn’t understand the content themselves to really watch their child’s progress or help at home. Those were the parents who never showed up for conferences. Especially in a school with mostly working class white kids, where their parents spoke English at home. The school had maybe two people who could translate Spanish, which sucked if you weren’t Hispanic. That meant no translator, and with no translator, came no parents.

First year teachers heard the stories but they didn’t get it. Then, they only had 3 parents come in for their 5-10 minute talk. 

After that, they got it. Their expectations were minimal at best.

But then there was Adam Page, 2nd year graphic design teacher at one of the city's sister high schools. He had cleaned his classroom up until it sparkled. Adam arranged and rearranged his desk until it was perfect. Not a hair was out of place on his head, bouncy blond curls tied tight in a bun, leaving his visible and clear.

Why did this feel like a job interview?

He already had the job.

He just needed to keep it.

It all had to look presentable just in case he had a bunch of parents come in.

He set up a desk near where he expected the parents to sit (and students if they came, though they didn’t need to). On the desk were copies of his behavior policy and his course syllabi. He also had a bowl of candy. Just in case. It was close to halloween anyway. It was all on sale- he reminded himself. He would continue to remind himself of that when he was the one left eating the damn candy. He expected a solid 5 or 6 parents but bought enough for 50. If he was lucky, he would get those 5 or 6 and his night would fly by a lot faster this time around.

Two hours.

Two long hours they programmed for parent teacher conferences.

Students were supposed to sign up for time slots. But Adam told his students to have their parents come if they could. There was no need to sign up, since his sign up list was practically empty, anyway.

He waited at the door, like a good teacher. Make good impressions. Smile at the door. Be warm and friendly. Start off on a good note. His training played in his head like a recording. The textbooks he read for college courses taught by adjunct professors who were paid as much as he was making now as a two year teacher was. It was second nature for him to be positive at the door. 

Because Adam, that could be the only smile that student (or parent in this case) gets today.

Happily, he got 3 parents in a row. All great kids with no problems. Maybe some talking. Maybe a slipped grade on a project turned in late. Maybe some weird animal noises one time when drawing a cartoon elephant for research based assignment. But overall great kids with parents who were pleased to hear of great grades and stellar classroom behavior.

No students, though. Lucky them, at home. Only maybe a quarter of them actually working on their current project. Which Adam was smart enough to write on the board for the parents to see.

But again he came to the dilemma that these were the parents who didn’t need to see the assignment due date boldly written on the board. Their kids turned work in on time and in the correct way.

There were a solid 20 minutes with no one. He should get some grading done or maybe fine tune his plan book since he was here. Instead, he took a chocolate from the bowl and popped it into his mouth, wishing it was the ones made with booze. He needed a damn drink to unwind at that moment. Talking to parents always made him tense, even when it was so few. 

He didn’t have a drink though. Instead, he walked out into the hallway and joined two other teachers out there as they chatted.

The conversation was light. Something about halloween decorating. They looked up as he approached and both grinned. Having taught longer than he has and extremely used to the process of it all, they looked almost sympathetic. As if Adam didn’t know outright that they were giddy at his shared misery. Why? Misery loved company. If they had to stand there for 2 hours, going through polite chit chat with a few parents, then they would much rather have others to complain with. “I saw you had some parents tonight,” Brandi Runnels said. “Is that all you had signed up?”

Adam cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. “No. Got 3 more signed up for later. Hopin’ for some walk ins.”

“Ah, I remember when I had that hope.” Allie said. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed through their nose, creating the picture perfect representation of frustration. “Parents don’t care anymore. The kids know it.That’s why they don’t care either. And then at the end of the year, it’s angry emails and phone calls demanding that their child get extra work to bring up that 20 they earned from not turning anything in.”

Adam nodded.

He really had nothing to say.

He had been told about teachers like this.

Burnt out.

Teachers who loved to teach but the outside influences just drained them of their ability to see outside this negative mindset. They saw years of less and less parents showing up and they thought it a sign of not caring, instead of parents just not being able to come because of work or other responsibilities. They saw kids not turning in work as their being lazy or as a social cultural downgrade because there wasn’t any pressure from the school to achieve.  _ Because in the end we have to pass them all. If we don't pass enough kids we get in trouble _ . Adam heard it plenty of times. These teachers never saw the lack of student work as a reflection of themselves. They never looked at it from a holistic point of view. They never connected with the students to know what the hell was really going on in that child's life.

Sometimes these teachers, from all the experience they have, could read students better than new teachers. They could read political bullshit clouding up the classroom time. 

But they were so toxic to listen to.

They could easily corrupt a new teacher.

Every warning bell in Adam’s new teacher mind told him to go back into his room.

Before he could make up an excuse to go back into his room and hide behind his desk, as if on cue, a familiar student waltzed through the hallway.

A student of Adam’s.

His worst student.

Because why not go from 0 to 60 today. 

Adam wished he could show this kid’s parents the quality of work he turned in. Too bad Adam had one thing to show. One thing with a penis drawn on it.

And as much as Adam had convinced himself that students who act out are like that for some underlying reason, he was sure this kid’s reason was that he was raised this way, because, Jesus Christ, this asshole kid had to get it from somewhere. That meant the parents were probably just as bad- if not worse. Maybe they enabled his stupid behavior. 

Something in Adam groaned. He wanted to meet a parent who would do something to better his child’s educational progress.

But something told him that this kid’s parents? They were probably as fucked up as their kid was. And they were going to blame Adam.  _ Why didn’t you do this? Why not that? He’s not like this at home. He tells me differently.  _

Fucking crap. The next ten minutes were going to be disheartening. 

That was what Adam was thinking.

Then, he saw the student’s father.

His really, really hot father.

And suddenly, Adam found himself a little too secretly gay for this.

The teachers beside him snickered. They didn’t have this student as they only taught seniors and he was a junior, but they had heard stories. So many stories. They had heard the student himself stomp down the hallway yelling out curse words like he was trying to summon Satan himself. They waved politely at Adam and then went into their separate rooms. This left Adam staring blankly at Joey Fucking Janela and his really good looking dad.

The dad wore a leather jacket over a tight t-shirt and nicely fit ripped jeans. His earring glittered under the school lights. On top of all that, he walked like a complete badass, phone and car keys in hand, all shoulders and long strides- very unlike the weird walk his son managed.

Joey grinned at Adam, seeming to read his teacher’s thoughts.

Could Joey really blame him, though? Joey’s dad was the school DILF, holy crap.

Quickly centering himself and putting on his polite smile, Adam waved. “Hey Joey, didn’t expect you to come by.”

“Yeah, the old man wanted to check things out.” Joey jutted his thumb back behind him at his father, who stared at Adam. No emotion. It was unnerving. And kind of enticing. “Dad, this is Mr. Page. He’s my graphic design teacher.”

The father nodded and took Adam’s offered hand. “Hey, Jon Moxley.”

“Adam Page,” he replied, feeling his smile ease and soften at Jon’s awkward little smirk. “Pleased to meet you. Come on in.”

He ushered them inside, shutting the door for privacy.

He watched the tall man with short ginger-brown hair and beard slump on the provided chair near Adam’s desk. Joey chose to stay as far as possible, standing near the door as if ready for a quick run out if he needed to. That reaction made Adam narrow his eyes a little. Joey had some fight or flight reaction. This told Adam to be on the lookout for anything that might make him consider abuse.

It was just a precaution

Adam couldn’t just think it wasn’t possible just because Jon was good looking. 

“Not gonna lie, teach. ‘S my first time at one of these things. Never even went to my own when I was a kid. So I’m not sure exactly what goes on.”

“Okay,” Adam said, he settled behind his desk and opened up his grade book. Then he shifted through his folder of student work on his chromebook, before turning to look back at his guest. “It’s nothing special. I go over the class and how Joey’s been doing.”

“How’s Joey been doing?” Jon asked pointedly. He glanced at his kid with a raised brow. “I might not have graduated high school, Mr. Page, but I’m a pretty observant guy. I saw your face the second you saw my kid. I know he’s no saint.”

Joey rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smirk. This kid was so weird.

“I’m goin’ be real honest with you, Mr. Moxley,” Adam started, clearing his throat. “Joey spends most of class either sleeping, playing games on the computer, or saying really inappropriate things. I’ve sent him down to the disciplinary office at least once a week.”

Jon grunted and tapped his fingers on the desk as if thinking.

“And I’ve only ever received one assignment turned in from Joey.” Adam’s lips pressed together and he turned the chromebook to show the really really handsome man sitting across from him.

Adam saw the amused smirk on Jon’s face before he could wipe it away.

Sure, if Adam hadn’t been the teacher who created this assignment, he would have found the humor in it too. Then again, it was hard to find a large penis and balls with a smiling face and dialogue bubble advertising proper hygiene and using soap daily funny. 

“The assignment was to create an advertisement for an everyday product he uses at home,” Adam explained. “And as happy as I am to know Joey prides himself on personal hygiene, you can see that it’s not appropriate. I contacted the principal about this. I’m sure he called you.”

Jon sat up and laced his fingers on the desk. “Yeah he called me about it. Khan calls me about a lot of things.”

There was a silent pause.. Adam watched Jon’s reaction. Joey leaned his head back against the wall and played on his cell phone. Jon stared at Joey’s penis poster and studied it.

Which was fine, because it was a good poster all things considered and Adam might as well say that out loud.

“It’s a well drawn poster, despite, ya know,” he sighed. “It shows that Joey has a knack for the design aspect and the tools we use in class. It’s well drawn. It’s just the image wasn’t school appropriate. Then, he failed to turn in the explanation paragraph essay that went with it.”

“He’s got that IEP thing, right?” Jon asked suddenly, waving a hand around. He glanced at his son and frowned a little. “He has difficulty writing.”

“That’s why I reduced the minimal amount he had to write to 1 paragraph. He also had extended time, though I’m positive after catching him scrolling through twitter on his phone in class, that Joey had enough time to work on the paragraph. He just didn’t. When I asked about it, he just shrugged and said the whole thing was ‘F-ing stupid.’”

With that, Jon huffed in annoyance and beckoned his son to sit on the free chair beside him. 

“Child, what the fuck?” Jon quietly asked his son.

Adam’s eyes widened, surprised by the totally open language between father and son.

Joey looked down at his feet now, all traces of the smirk wiped from his face the second his dad motioned him over. Adam kept a watchful eye. Both curious and cautious.

The student shrugged.

“Nah, don’t give me that shit. I thought you liked the whole design thing. You were talking about wanting the software for christmas. Kid, what makes you think I want to get you expensive fucking software when all I can see is you drawing a really big dick?”

Adam stopped himself from rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. 

“I just don’t wanna fucking write,” Joey mumbled. “‘M not good at it and it pisses me off. There’s always something wrong with it. Can’t get it right.”

Jon blinked slowly, and put a hand on his son’s head,ruffling his long blonde hair. “That’s the point. You’re supposed to get things wrong. That’s how you learn. If you got everything right then being here would be a waste of time. To succeed you must fail or some shit like that.”

The man sat back but continued looking at his son. “We can work on stuff at home, you know. Your mom is good at that right? Helping you out?” Joey nodded. “Alright, well then while you’re staying with me, I’ll help you out.”

“You know how to write?” Joey teased. 

Jon pushed him away lightly. “Ha ha ha,” he laughed sarcastically. 

They both looked at Adam expectedly, as if the teacher wasn’t smiling at the cute but weird family moment. 

“Can he make up assignments or…?” Jon trailed off. He leaned forward in his chair, sitting on the edge. His body was closer to Adam’s. So close Adam could feel the change in temperature.

“Uh, I can make an exception to my policy,” Adam replied. He stuttered a little as he could feel those eyes -those really intense blue eyes, raking all over whatever section of his body could be seen over the desk. It made Adam upset he didn’t wear a tighter shirt or his hair down. _ But Jon Moxley was just a parent - _ Adam had to remind himself. A really hot, interesting, caring parent, who cared about his pain in the ass son enough to talk calmly and offer help.

Shit. Adam Page had the hots for the hot dad.

“Joey’s got talent. He just needs to actually use it in class.”

“I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Adam said softly. “I’m hoping that we can see an improvement in Joey’s behavior too. I’d like to not throw him out of class all the time. It’s not beneficial to anyone.”

Jon nodded. “We can work on that. Though, that one might be harder to fix.”

The small little smirk on Jon’s face made his chubby cheeks dimple. And oh my god, it made Adam’s heart pound. Jesus this guy was charming the pants off of Adam, almost literally, without even doing anything even remotely sexual. 

“I can only ask for a good try,” Adam smiled. 

Jon chuckled. It was nice- soft. If Adam hadn’t watched Jon’s body move with the laugh, he would have thought he imagined it.

He stood as Jon stood, Joey just a beat behind.

Jon put the hand out first this time for a firm handshake with that smirk still on his lips. “Thanks for being real with me, by the way. I was expecting a lot of polite bullshit to waste my time.”

Adam nodded. “You’re welcome, Mr. Moxley.”

“Call him Jon,” Joey said suddenly, the knowing grin back on his face.

Jon gave his son a strange look - confusion and a hint of suspicion.

“Mr. Page,” Joey’s voice now sounded chipper. “My old man is single and of the male persuasion, you know anyone interested?’

Jon smacked the back of his son’s head, who laughed. “Kid, what the fuck man? You don’t randomly tell people that.”

Adam’s face flushed hot, cheeks warm and pink and he noticed a suddenly interesting manilla folder on the corner of his desk. Was Joey pulling his leg or was this a little blessing from his student to try and sleep with his dad. Oh god that was weird. What the hell? 

_ Such a weird thought.  _ His student was practically throwing his dad at Adam.

He cleared his throat and looked up to see Jon’s smirk just a sliver more broad, the tiniest peak of of tongue showing now. Adam ignored the urge to lick Jon’s lips and instead motioned for the candy bowl. “Please take some,” he said, his voice rough, his throat dry.

Jon shoved his hand in the bowl and took out a large fist full before shoving the candy in his leather jacket pocket. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “And uh… mind if I call or whatever… if I have more questions.”

Adam could feel the rest of his body heat up now. He must have looked cherry red and out of breath. “Email would work better, I’ll answer faster.”

The tall man with the broad shoulders thanked him again and then ushered his son out of the door. Before they could get too far from Adam’s embarrassment, he heard Jon say “Joey, dude. It’s not enough that you draw dicks in school, but you gotta tell people your dad’s gay? Jesus, kid, you’re the worst wingman.” 

Adam would have slammed his head against the desk, but another parent came in as soon as Jon and Joey were out the door. The new parent looked a little nauseous and very confused at having heard Jon’s words to his son. Probably as confused as Adam felt.

Because for the rest of the night, all Adam could think of was maybe he had a chance?

A week later, Adam received an email from an email address that was just a few letters and what looked like a birthday. A basic address that wasn’t familiar.

_ Hey it Joey’s dad. I was wondering if we could meet up. I’m an idiot when it comes to technology and I can’t figure out how to work a chromebook. Since you’re the only teacher Joey has that I didn’t feel like shoving into a locker, I was hoping you could help. I’ll buy you coffee. _

It was then Adam really wished he hadn’t just been asked out for coffee and lessons by Jon Fucking Moxley via his work email. 


End file.
